theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2007
2007 was the 14th year Big Idea and VeggieTales was present. VHS tapes defunct in March 20, 2007 with four of the last VHS release "Eragon". Releases * Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (February 3, 2007) * Sing Alongs: Love My Lips (February 3, 2007) * King George and the Ducky (March 3, 2007) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 3, 2007) * The Ballad of Little Joe (March 3, 2007) * Moe and the Big Exit (March 3, 2007) (Ep. 29) * Sing-Alongs Endangered Love (March 3, 2007) * Sing-Alongs His Cheeseburger (March 3, 2007) * Jerry's Favorite Stories (March 13, 2007) * The Making of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (March 31, 2007) * Englishman with an Omelet (April 3, 2007) * God Made You Special (August 11, 2007) (Ep. 30) * Sing Along.Belly Button (August 11, 2007) * Sing Along The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (August 11, 2007) * Dave And The Giant Pickle (August 11, 2007) * Are You My Neighbor? (August 11, 2007) * A Snoodle's Tale (August 11, 2007) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (September 4, 2007) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (September 4, 2007) * LarryBoy: The Yodelnapper (September 4, 2007) * LarryBoy: The Good, The Bad and the Eggly (September 4, 2007) * Holiday Pack (September 4, 2007) * Boyz in the Sink! (September 4, 2007) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 4, 2007) * The Star of Christmas (September 4, 2007) * Very Silly Songs! (September 18, 2007) * The End of Silliness? (September 18, 2007) * Silly Songs from the Crisper (September 18, 2007) * The Wonderful World of Autotainment (September 18, 2007) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 6, 2007) (Ep. 31) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (October 6, 2007) (Ep. 31) * Sing-Along The Water Buffalo Song (October 6, 2007) * Sing Along His Cheeseburger (October 6, 2007) * Sing Along The Song of the Cebú (October 6, 2007) * Sing Along Stand (October 6, 2007) * Storytime with Bob and Larry Volume One (October 9, 2007) * Storytime with Bob and Larry Volume Two (October 9, 2007) * King George and the Ducky (October 9, 2007) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (October 9, 2007) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (October 9, 2007) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (October 9, 2007) * The Ballad of Little Joe (October 9, 2007) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (October 9, 2007) * More Silliness (October 9, 2007) * Even More Silliness (October 9, 2007) * Bob and Larry's Halloween Songs (November 6, 2007) * More of Bob and Larry's Halloween Songs (November 6, 2007) * A Very Veggie Christmas Live! (November 6, 2007) * A Very Veggie Family Adventure 2 (November 20, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales VBS (December 1, 2007) * Yo-Ho-Ho Show Worship DVD (December 1, 2007) * More Silly Songs from the Crisper (December 4, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! (December 15, 2007) * The Holiday Collection 8-Pack (December 18, 2007) * God Made You Special (December 18, 2007) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (December 18, 2007) * Are You My Neighbor? (December 18, 2007) * The Star of Christmas (December 18, 2007) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (December 18, 2007) * King George and the Ducky (December 18, 2007) * Madame Blueberry (December 18, 2007) * Lord of the Beans (December 18, 2007) * Lessons in Telling the Truth and The Power of Words Double Feature (December 26, 2007) * Lessons in Thankfulness and Courage Double Feature (December 26, 2007) * Lessons in Friendship and Facing Hardship Double Feature (December 26, 2007) * Silly Songs! Double Feature (December 26, 2007) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (December 26, 2007) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (December 26, 2007) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (December 26, 2007) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (December 26, 2007) * The Doom Funnel Rescue (December 26, 2007) * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie (December 26, 2007) * Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! (December 26, 2007 Spanish DVDs * Minnesota Cuke y La Busqueda del Cepillo de Samon (Minnesota Cuke) (March 6, 2007) * Gedeon: El Guerrero de Las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (March 6, 2007) * Sheerluck Holmes Ya La Regla Dorado (March 6, 2007) * Dave Y El Pepinillo Gigante (Dave And The Giant Pickle) (May 1, 2007) * Lyle El Vikingo Amable (Lyle The Kindly Viking) (May 1, 2007) * La Balada Del Pequeno Joel (Ballad Of Little Joe) (May 1, 2007) * Moe Y El Gran Escape (Moe And The Big Exit) (May 1, 2007) DVD Releases by Warner Home Video * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 9, 2007) TV Releases * VeggieTales on TV: The Ballad of Little Joe (October 6, 2007) * VeggieTales on TV: Rack, Shack and Benny (October 20, 2007) * VeggieTales on TV: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (November 3, 2007) * VeggieTales on TV: Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen (December 8, 2007) * VeggieTales on TV: The Toy that Saved Christmas (December 15, 2007) * VeggieTales on TV: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (December 29, 2007) Album * Rock-A-Bye Veggie (March 6, 2007) * God Made You Special (August 11, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Soundtrack (December 4, 2007) Other * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Teaser Trailer (February 16, 2007) * God Made You Special Trailer (March 3, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Teaser Trailer #2 (June 22, 2007) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Teaser (August 11, 2007) * Huckleberry Larry Teaser (September 4, 2007) * October and November - Eight of the first season episodes of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Trailer (September 21, 2007) * 3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster Trailer (December 4, 2007) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer Teaser (December 26, 2007) Category:Years Category:2007